


Black and Silver: Summer Hols

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Black and silver words [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Meet the Family, St Mungo's Hospital, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Ch 1: Hope and Lyall Lupin meet Sophia.Ch 2: Veronica and Sirius settling in their flat.





	1. Black and Silver: Remus

When Hope and Lyall Lupin arrived at the train station to pick up Remus, they found him laughing with James Potter and his family. 

“Remus!” Hope said, and tugged Remus down for a hug. Her baby had gotten even bigger over the months he’d been gone. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much!”

“Mum, Dad!” Remus smiled as he returned their hugs.

Hope smiled at James’s parents, “Euphemia, Fleamont. So good to see you again! The boys were talking about a picnic of sorts before getting the train in September.”

“Yes,” Euphemia Potter said with a smile. “We’d love to have you as well! The more, the merrier!”

“I told them I wasn’t sure,” Remus said. “It depends on Sophia, and if she can go. I was just explaining about her spending the last of the holiday with us.”

Hope put her arm around Remus’s waist to hug him again. “Too bad she isn’t here. I can’t wait to meet her. What do you think of her, James?”

James pursed his lips, “She’s sort of odd.” He grinned when Remus shoved him. “But it’s the kind of odd that suits Remus perfectly. She maybe takes a little getting used to. You can’t deny, though, that Remus is mad about her and she makes him happier than anything else.”

Hope wasn’t sure how to take a statement like that. “Oh. I suppose we’ll just have to see for ourselves.” She nudged Remus’s trunk with her foot. “Lyall, dear, why don’t you get Remus’s trunk.” She smiled at Euphemia, “We’ll see you in August if we can.”

More hugs were exchanged and Remus followed his parents through apparition and floos to their home. Hope sighed heavily when they made it home. She’d never been much of a fan of wizarding methods of travel.

Setting out the makings for tea, Hope asked, “So… she’s a bit odd?”

Remus rolled his eyes, “James is a twat. Sophia is perfect.”

“Language, Remus,” Hope said in reflex.

“So perfect she had to spend the summer at St Mungo’s?” Lyall asked.

At Remus’s frown, Hope added, “You haven’t told us a single thing about her except that she needs care at the hospital. Fill in some details or we can do nothing but think the worst of her.”

“She had some bad things happen to her, and then the person that was supposed to take care of her decided that keeping her doped up and docile was better. She’s having to overcome a lot of obstacles.”

“Is she a danger to you?” Lyall asked.

“What? No! She’s - she just needs special care for now. But she’s fine otherwise. Brilliant, really.”

Hope nodded and glanced at her son again as she set a plate of his favorite chocolate biscuits in front of him. “Well, you did say she eased your transformations and we can’t help but love her for that.” She wondered at the shy smile now gracing his lips but decided a change in subject was called for. “So tell us about everything else…”

The hardest part of having a werewolf for a son was watching the sweet, loving boy she raised become too exhausted and angry to handle life for a few days each month. Lyall and Hope were used to Remus’s mood swings and took care to tread carefully around the full moon. But neither of them were prepared for the depths of Remus’s despair those last few days in June without his soulmate. 

Hope’s hands shook as she bandaged the small cut on her arm from a broken dish Remus had thrown at her. He didn’t mean it, she knew he didn’t, but it still scared her. Yelling and tantrums were frequent, but actual violence was something new. She changed into a lightweight, long sleeved blouse so Lyall wouldn’t see when he got home from work. With Remus asleep for now, there was no need to worry.

Lyall did his best to heal his son after the full moon, but the damage was extensive. Remus curled up in his bed, trembling from cold and whimpering in his sleep. The potions he took helped heal the long gashes in his skin, but not enough. Never enough.

Of course Remus was full of apologies when he recovered, and Hope’s heart broke as it did every month. Her poor son didn’t deserve this self-hatred. But really, did anyone? At least Remus could be himself the rest of the month and didn’t give in to the rage at all times like - well, like some did.

A week after the full moon, another letter arrived from Sophia. Remus breathed in the scent of her from the parchment and read through it with a soft smile.

“Huh,” he said, pinching at his lip as he read. “Sophia says she had to tell her healers that her soulmate was a werewolf, after she - after last week. She had a hard time without me.”

“Is she all right?” Hope asked.

“Yeah, fine. Actually,” Remus glanced over the letter again, “she says the healers said having a werewolf soulmate can change your physiology - “

Lyall interrupted with a frown, “Change it how?”

“Makes it so she’s, er, easier to smell…” Remus blushed and held the parchment close to his face to inhale again. “Some of her hormone levels are off. Different. So they’re trying a new potion for her anxiety and she likes it better. It doesn’t leave her achy and groggy like the one before.”

“Oh, that’s good news then, right?” Hope said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Remus agreed. He set the letter aside. “I miss her.”

Hope reached out to squeeze his hand. “It won’t be long before she’s here.”

Remus nodded but she could see he was still nervous about the next moon. The last few days of July were leading up to another vicious cycle when a package arrived from Sophia. Remus’s face lit up at the scarf he unwrapped. He buried his face in it with a groan that made Hope eye Lyall with a blush. Remus read through the accompanying letter then stood, stripping his shirt off.

“Remus! What are you doing?”

He looked around absently, holding his shirt in his hand. “Sophia wants my shirt. I have to mail it. I need an owl. Now.” He licked his lips and shook his head to clear it. 

“Here, let me help you.” Hope reached for the shirt but Remus growled at her.

“No!” he shrieked. “Don’t touch it! You’ll get your scent all over it!” He gathered the scarf, his shirt, and the note to his bare chest. “It’s mine and I need it!”

Lyall’s voice was calm as he moved between Remus and Hope. “All right, son. It’s all right.” He held a hand out. “Can I have the shirt? I’ll send it to Sophia.” Remus looked undecided at the pile in his arms. “You can - maybe you’d like to go to your room? Get a nap, while I mail your shirt?”

“A nap… yes…” Remus said slowly. He untangled the scarf from the pile and wrapped it around his neck. Setting the shirt on the table, he said, “Use a charm. Don’t touch it.”

“All right.” 

Remus watched as Lyall used a charm to fold and wrap the shirt in the paper Sophia had used to mail her scarf. Satisfied it would be handled properly, he buried his face in the scarf and left the kitchen for his bedroom.

Hope sighed heavily, “Oh my goodness. Should we be worried?”

“No, it’s fine. He’s probably just going to - “

“Thank you, Lyall, I’ve already gathered what he’s going to do. Should we be worried about - _activities_ with his soulmate?”

He shrugged off her concern as he shrunk and tied the package to their owl. “Probably not.”

“You’re not worried he might have - have hurt her?” Hope crossed her arms, then reached up to rub her neck. She hated to voice such worries, but she needed reassurance.

Lyall looked like he wanted to object. And she understood. Their Remus would never do something so terrible, but for a few days every month, Remus wasn’t really Remus.

“I’ll talk to him,” Lyall said instead.

That conversation didn’t go as Lyall expected. A gentle inquiry on taking care with his soulmate made Remus laugh hard enough to cry.

Remus wiped a stray tear and grinned, “Sophia can defend herself, Dad. Even against the wolf.”

It wasn’t enough to set their minds completely at ease, but it kept them from asking more about it. They’d just have to see for themselves when they finally met her.

Remus was due for his annual exam at St Mungo’s, a requirement before returning to school. After, they’d meet up with Sophia to take her home for the last week of the holiday. Hope hated that fucking hospital, hated the Healers that looked at her with pity for either being a muggle or for having a werewolf for a son.

Usually Lyall brought Remus so she wouldn’t have to put up with all the magic she couldn’t defend against, but he couldn’t get off work. They arrived in the Creature Induced Injuries department and Hope was relieved the waiting room was empty. After a long wait, Remus was finally called back, and Hope slipped off to the loo.

On her return, a young witch was reading a book in the corner. Hope sat diagonally from her and took out her own book to read. She looked up when the door opened and smothered a sigh. Who the _fuck_ scheduled exams for Remus and Bobby Livens on the same day?

The two boys were bitten within months of each other and had spent their entire childhood fighting everytime they came together. They’d had to be admitted when puberty hit and a fight turned bloody. After that, Bobby deferred to Remus, but still enjoyed winding him up.

Bobby’s father, Edward, made eye contact with Hope and just shrugged apologetically. Bobby’s maniacal grin made Hope’s blood pressure spike but she knew he was too afraid of Remus to truly bother her. Not so for the girl in the corner of the waiting room.

She could see when Bobby caught sight of the witch. His whole body stiffened, his eyes glazed over, and he took in a deep breath to catch her scent. His crazed grin faded to something softer as he sat in the seat next to her.

“Hello, lovely,” he said with a lopsided smile. 

“I have a boyfriend,” the girl said without looking up from her book.

His grin widened, “Really? Bet he can’t appreciate you like I can. You smell so - “

“Fuck off,” she interrupted. She turned the page of her book without looking at Bobby.

Hope didn’t know if she should laugh or worry. She glanced at Edward, but he was only half-heartedly paying attention, although he did have his wand out. She wasn’t entirely reassured by the way he twirled it in his fingers.

“Come on, don’t be like that,” Bobby tried again.

The girl tossed her book into her bag and moved four seats down, then tucked her hands into her sleeves. Bobby followed to the seat next to her with a huff, “I just want to talk a little. No harm in that, is there?”

The girl sighed and tossed her thick black braid over her shoulder. She gave Bobby a tight smile. “I. Have. A. Boyfriend.”

“Yeah, see, you say that… but I don’t smell a boyfriend on you.” He moved his hand to rest on the edge of her seat near her hip. 

She leaned away and held her hand out toward her bag. A glass ball, about the size of an apple, smacked into her palm. “If you get any of your scent on me,” the ball separated into four or five wickedly sharp shards, “I swear I will skin you alive.”

Bobby couldn’t entirely hide the surprise, but he pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. “Fine. Bitch.”

“You wish,” the witch said with a smirk.

Hope finally relaxed as Bobby crossed the room in a huff to join his father. He slumped in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, watching the girl but making no more move to annoy her. The glass shards became bracelets that circled her wrists. How did she do that? Even with magic, that was quite a feat to manage wandlessly. The minutes crept by at a snail’s pace while Hope waited on Remus. They couldn’t get out of this hospital fast enough to suit her.

After an eternity of tense silence, Remus finally came through the door. Hope smiled and stood at the same time the witch did.

“Remus!” the girl exclaimed happily.

“Sophia!” Remus said, radiating joy. 

Hope saw Bobby sink further in his chair with a mumbled, “Oh fuck.” Whether Remus heard him, or smelled the fear that Hope could see plainly written on his face, was unclear. In any case, he veered off from crossing to Sophia and grabbed Bobby with a growl. 

Remus slammed Bobby against the wall, his face contorted into an ugly rage, “If you laid a hand on her - “

“Remus!” Sophia cried. Hope stood paralyzed, unequipped to handle the two fighting werewolves. Bobby’s father pulled his wand again but couldn’t fire without cause, and without risking a dangerous ricochet.

“I didn’t touch her, I swear it!” Bobby cried. He tilted his head up to expose his neck, begging, “I swear!”

“Remus… it’s fine,” Sophia said softly, coming up behind Remus. “He didn’t do anything. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Remus slammed Bobby again, then shook his head with a growl.

“Remus,” Sophia crooned, pressing up against Remus. “Remus, don’t you want to take me home with you?” She ran her hands down his sides and rubbed her cheek on his shoulder blade. “Remus…”

With a final slam, Remus let Bobby go. The boy slid to the floor, slumped on all fours and keeping his head down to expose the back of his neck. Remus kicked Bobby’s legs and then turned to Sophia. “Your glass, Sophie.”

“Yes,” she said softly. The glass bracelets slithered over her hands to circle Remus’s wrists. 

He sighed, “Sophie-mine… kiss me.”

Sophia smiled and rubbed her cheeks along Remus’s cheeks before capturing his lips for a kiss. Hope looked away until she heard them whispering. Sophia cupped Remus’s cheeks with her hands and smiled so sweetly at him, it made Hope’s heart melt.

Another mediwizard appeared and called for Bobby. The boy looked up at Remus for permission to leave. Remus nodded and Bobby scurried off with his father, eager to escape.

“Take me home, Remus,” Sophia said quietly.

“Yes, home,” Remus repeated, dazed. “Mum.” Looking around, he finally saw Hope. He smiled. “Mum, this is Sophia. Sophia, my mother, Hope.” 

Sophia tucked her hands in her sleeves and blushed, “Hope, it’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“And you as well. Strange as it all was. We don’t usually run into Bobby since he and Remus almost killed each other.”

Remus frowned, “That little - “

“Language, Remus,” Hope scolded.

“Twit. I was going to say twit.”

“Sure you were. Let’s get out of here, yes?” Hope didn’t want to stay in the fucking hospital for one second more.

Sophia took Remus by the wrist and pulled him along behind her out the door. “Where to first?”

“Er,” Remus hesitated with a nibble to his lip, “we apparated part of the way but I don’t think I can apparate us back.”

“Having trouble concentrating, dear?” Hope asked with a smile. “Aren’t you glad I made you bring the car?” She led the way to the visitor floos, and braced herself for the rocking journey to the portkey office. From there, they got a portkey to Cardiff.

“I hope you don’t mind a bit of a drive,” Remus said as they left the office. “It’s a two hour drive from here.”

“That’s all right.” Sophia looked the car over. “I’ve never been in a muggle car before.” She gripped the strap of her bag tightly, but smiled over her nervousness.

Hope grinned, “Then you’re in for a treat.” She buckled into the driver’s seat and smiled at her son and his soulmate in the backseat. His joy at having Sophia nearby was catching.

While they drove, Remus continued to grin like a fool, and for some reason sat unnaturally still in his seat. Sophia talked about her hospital stay and the potion she was taking for her anxiety.

“I’m off the sleeping potions entirely. Haven’t had any magical spikes in weeks, not since they started this new potion.”

Remus’s eyes widened, “Does that mean you’ll stay in your dorm at school?”

“I think so.” Sophia rested her hand on top of Remus’s fist resting by his hip. “Except for the full moon.”

“Oh, good…” Remus sighed happily as her fingers traced over the back of his hand. Biting his lip, Remus said, “I have to open the window.”

Hope looked at the two of them in her rearview mirror. Sophia nodded and with jerking movements, Remus rolled the window down. He took several deep breaths and Hope wondered just how overwhelming Sophia’s scent might be in such close quarters this close to the full moon. Perhaps the car wasn’t such a good idea, although there weren’t many other alternatives.

When they finally arrived at their house, Remus fumbled with the handle and rolled out of the car, landing on all fours on the ground, gulping the fresh air. Sophia circled the car and reached for his wrist, pulling him to his feet. “Sophie,” he said softly.

“Remus… want to go for a walk?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Hope was startled by his language, but before she could object, Sophia had Remus by the wrist and was pulling him away from the house, his free hand hanging stiffly by his side. There was something off about the whole situation, but Hope wasn’t in a position to object. Perhaps Lyall could make sense of it when he returned from work.

Two hours later, when Remus and Sophia finally returned from their walk, Hope smothered a smile at their disheveled appearance. She wasn’t sure who they thought they were fooling, looking like that. Remus gave Sophia a quick tour of the house, including the guest room she would be staying in, and they took tea in the kitchen. Remus didn’t eat or drink anything, just sat stiffly in his chair, unmoving. Although he did track every movement Sophia made. They shared dinner that evening with Lyall and spent the evening getting to know one another. 

After the kids went to bed, Lyall said, “Did you notice Remus never touches her?”

“Of course he does… “ Hope trailed off. She thought over the hospital, and the car ride, and the way Sophia always had Remus by the wrist. “Oh, I hadn’t noticed. Her hands are certainly all over him.”

“And he had a hard time eating dinner. I think it’s the bracelets. The glass. Like they kept him from moving his hands on his own.”

Hope explained about the way Sophia manipulated the glass in the hospital. “But surely that’s not enough to keep him contained. You know how strong the wolf can be, especially this close to the full moon.”

“Hmm,” Lyall said, “We’ll just keep an eye on her then?”

But there wasn’t much chance to keep an eye on either of them. They spent all of breakfast grinning and whispering together. And as soon as breakfast was over, the two of them disappeared for the entire day. Sophia brought a giggling and tired Remus back to the house and tucked him into bed. The whole thing was repeated the next day, only they arrived just in time to lock Remus in the root cellar beneath the kitchen floor. Sophia pulled the glass bracelets from his wrists and whispered something in his ear.

Lyall warded the trap door to keep his son contained. Hope turned away. Seeing Remus caged like an animal hurt too much. Sophia stared at the door in the corner with her hands tucked in her sleeves.

With a tiny gasp, she met Hope’s eyes. “We can’t - will we hear him? Changing?”

“No,” Hope said softly, reaching for the other girl. Sophia reared back in alarm. Hope dropped her hands and shook her head. “Lyall will put up a silencing charm and it should hold. He’ll be fine there tonight.”

Sophia nodded and tucked her hands back in her sleeves. “I’m going now. To bed.”

“Goodnight, dear.”

“Sophia,” she said, her eyes on the floor. “I like to just be called Sophia.”

“Oh, er, okay. Goodnight then, _Sophia_ ,” Hope said with an uncertain look at Lyall.

Sophia nodded and hurried from the kitchen. When Lyall and Hope went to bed themselves, they noticed, but did not comment on, Sophia sleeping in Remus’s bed. The next morning, Lyall woke early to release Remus and found Sophia sitting in her pyjamas next to the trap door.

“Oh, good morning,” she said to him.

“Good morning, Sophia. Did you get any sleep?”

“Some, I suppose. I can’t lift the magic on the door.”

Lyall shook his head kindly, “No, you wouldn’t. It’s rather advanced magic I’ve learned over the years. Step back?”

Sophia moved away, clutching a bundle of clothes Lyall hadn’t noticed right away. She watched him remove the layers of magic that kept Remus contained. 

He hesitated before opening the trap door. “Do you want to wait upstairs?” Sophia shook her head, still watching the door. “Erm… Remus is naked.”

“I know, I have clothes for him.” She shook out the bundle of clothes, revealing a set of Remus’s pyjamas. “I help at school.”

“Oh,” Lyall said. He wasn’t sure how to respond to this young girl so casually mentioning seeing his son naked. He shrugged it off to worry about another time. Right now they had Remus to worry about. Bracing himself for the worst, Lyall spelled Remus up into the kitchen, laying him gently on the floor. 

“Oh, Remus,” Sophia gasped, covering her mouth. She carefully combed his hair back and kissed his temple. Remus mumbled in response and curled up tighter on himself. “I know, it’s all right. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? Cleaning charm first.”

She ran a light cleaning charm over him to get the worst of the dirt off, then a second and third one to get him as clean as she could without a bath. Lyall was impressed with her skill, as the scouring usually left raw, pink skin behind. 

“Not a scratch on him!” Lyall said in surprise. “I can’t even remember the last time that’s happened. Or if it’s happened.”

Sophia kept her eyes on Remus as she smiled shyly. “He doesn’t get many scratches at school. Not anymore.”

They worked together to get him dressed, and Lyall frowned at the bruising on Remus’s wrist. “What’s this from? Is this from your bracelets?” 

“It’s nothing,” Sophia said quietly. “They’ll heal by the time he wakes. Let’s get him upstairs to bed.”

Remus sighed happily when Lyall set him on his bed. He rubbed his face on his pillow and curled up tightly in the bed.

“Do you have his potions? For after?”

“Yes, they’re here.” From his pocket, Lyall produced the three vials of potions Remus had to take to aid in his healing post-transformation. “I usually try and sneak it in his food at lunchtime.”

Sophia smiled, “That won’t be necessary. Will it Remus?” He didn’t respond but when she ran her fingers over his lips, he parted them obediently. He swallowed all three potions without fuss then curled up on his side again to settle into sleep.

“Impressive.”

Sophia shrugged and pulled the blanket up over Remus’s shoulders. She ran her hand through his hair again and Remus turned to nuzzle her palm. 

“You can go now,” Sophia said softly to Lyall. “We’re going to sleep.” 

He nodded and left the room just as Sophia climbed into bed behind Remus with a second blanket. 

\--------

Lyall smiled as Hope came down from Remus’s room. “They joining us for lunch? Or are they still sleeping?” His face fell as he saw her frown. “What is it?”

“They’re still sleeping. But he - his hands are tucked together under his chin and he’s - those glass bracelets of hers are wrapped around his wrists.”

“All right,” Lyall said slowly.

“No, I mean, his wrists are bound together with the glass.” She crossed her arms and sighed, “She’s tied him up. Should we say something?”

“Maybe it’s none of our business.”

Hope’s scowl deepened. Arms akimbo, she said, “He’s our son. Everything is our business.” She shook her head and pulled out bread for sandwiches. “I’m just not sure about her. There’s something strange going on.”

“We’ve only just met her. And she’s got a werewolf for a soulmate. Of course something seems off. But she seems to care for Remus.”

Hope snorted and shook her head.

“She didn’t run for the hills when she found out about him. That has to count for something, right?”

Hope sighed and set her knife down. “Don’t you think it’s all a little odd?”

Lyall stood and hugged his wife. “Of course it is, because it’s new for us. We haven’t given it enough time to get to know her. Or them together as a couple. But I’ll talk to Remus today if it’ll make you feel better.”

“It would.”

“Right, then,” Lyall nodded and sat back down. He sipped his tea and said hesitantly, “Keep in mind, he didn’t have a scratch on him when he woke this morning.”

“Just the suspicious bruises on his wrist,” Hope mumbled as she went back to slicing her bread.

An hour later, Remus was awake enough to eat a small sandwich and a few slices of an apple. Hope was relieved to see the glass was no longer around his wrists, and the bruises had faded to nearly nothing. He napped again after that, and was able to join the family for dinner together that evening.

The next day, the change in both Remus and Sophia was startling. At breakfast, they sat next to one another, but Sophia didn’t hang all over Remus, trying to crawl into his lap. They spoke about their day without giggling and whispering to one another. And after they ate, they didn’t disappear into the woods behind the house. Remus and Sophia played cards and chatted like any other friends. No sign whatsoever of the affection from the previous days.

And best of all, Sophia’s glass stayed off Remus.

A few times, Sophia would take the ball from her pocket and roll it in her hands. It set Hope on edge each time. She worried about what this witch could do to her son with such a dangerous weapon, especially if the wolf couldn’t break its hold. Remus eyed Hope every time the glass came out, and she knew he could smell her fear of it.

Remus followed Hope out to the garden that afternoon. He helped pick lettuce for dinner without a word.

“Are you going to make me ask?” she finally asked.

“Yes.”

Hope set her basket down with a sigh. “Is she hurting you? With that glass?”

“No.” Remus plucked another leaf from the plant in front of him.

Hope waited. When he continued picking lettuce without comment, she said, “That’s it? Nothing else to say?”

Remus set his basket down with a shrug. “What do you want me to say? She’s not hurting me. Isn’t the rest my business?”

“ _You_ are my business, Remus. I’m worried about you. I saw her threaten Bobby with it. Saw her wrap you up in it. You can’t possibly think a little, ‘She’s not hurting me,’ is going to be enough. There’s whole worlds between ‘not hurt’ and ‘I like it.’”

“And if I like it? Being bound by her? Don’t you think that’s maybe a bit awkward to talk about with my mum?”

“Oh Remus, I’m not asking you to share - intimacies - between the two of you. Only to explain a little about her behavior. How could you let us walk so blindly into a situation that clearly needs explaining?”

Remus sat back on his heels with a sigh. He scrubbed at his face and stared at the ground. “I just didn’t want you thinking ill of her. She’s so - I just - I love her,” he sighed softly, “so very much.”

“I know you do, my sweet baby boy.” Hope kissed his head and sat next to him. “Just help me understand a little.”

“Someone hurt her,” he glanced at Hope, then back at the ground. “Not like… er, it wasn’t… “

“Not sexually?”

“Right,” he sighed in relief. “Something else. And the glass, it just makes her feel safe. Because she doesn’t like to be - to be touched at all. And during the full moon, the wolf is stronger than I am.”

“So she uses it to keep your hands off?”

“Yeah, but it’s weird because the moon has a pull on her too. You’ve seen how she is today. That’s how it usually is between us. It’s just during the full moon that we have a hard time… being apart.”

Hope went back to picking lettuce. “Are you two being _careful_? During the full moon?”

Remus snorted, “More than. I haven’t laid a single finger on her since we met.”

“Remus, I’m not an idiot. I’m well aware there’s plenty that can be accomplished between two people, even if only one of them has use of their hands.” She paused, “I am also not blind.”

His blush matched the tomato he was plucking from the vine. “We’re fine. It’s fine. Please can we stop talking about this.”

Hope laughed, “I’ll tell your father, so he doesn’t pull you aside later for the same conversation.”

“I wish I’d had siblings to share this mortification with,” Remus said, smiling at the tomato vine.

Hope’s smile faded and she said softly, “Me too.”

“Oh Mum, I didn’t mean it like that.” Remus hugged his mother tight.

She pat him on the back and pulled away with a sad smile, “Having you was such a blessing, Remus. We just want you to be happy.”

“Sophia makes me happy.”

“Good. Let’s go in and see about dinner.”

It took a few days for Lyall and Hope to adjust their thinking about Sophia. She was a different girl without the pull of the full moon affecting her behavior. They learned not to get too close, or to reach out for her. It was slow going, as they were an affectionate family, but Remus stayed nearby to help her.

And then, the night before they left for the Potter house, Sophia reached for Remus’s hand and gently squeezed his fingers. His answering smile told Hope that everything would be all right.


	2. Black and Silver: Sirius

On Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius hugged each other as if they’d never see each other again, even though they had plans to meet in ten weeks. Melody was taken almost immediately by her parents, but Veronica and Yvette were used to that and so had said goodbye on the train. 

“Are you ready?” Sirius asked, taking Veronica by the hand.

“Yes, and quickly before - “

They both froze when a loud voice called, “Veronica!”

“Fuck,” she mumbled under her breath. Sirius’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. “What?” she asked. “You do it.”

“I know but you - “

“Veronica, I was afraid I wouldn’t catch you.” An older man caught up to them and hugged her, although she didn’t return the hug. A little girl stood behind him, beaming.

“Dad,” Veronica said quietly. She cleared her throat. “Sirius, this is my dad. Victor Nettles. My half-sister - ”

“Sister,” her dad corrected.

“ - Lana.”

“Sir, so nice to meet you,” Sirius said politely, offering his free hand. He nodded at Lana, “And you, Lana.”

Victor took his hand and shook it vigorously. “I hear you’re taking Veronica for part of the holiday.”

“Yes, my uncle left us a flat and she’s coming along to see it.”

“I see,” Victor smiled at them both but Veronica could see him taking in the implications of _us_. “Have you reconsidered? Visiting us?”

“I’m - I’m not sure.” Veronica looked at the ground. 

Sirius pulled her closer. “We’re going to see how it is in Bristol before making any more plans. We’re thinking of visiting a few of our friends. It might be a busy summer.”

“Right, just think about it. Let us know.”

“Mummy says we can have your friends over, Veronica! Yvette and Melody. She said we can have a girls night and stay up late and paint our nails and everything! Please say you’ll come!”

“I’ll think about it,” Veronica said with a small smile. She grimaced when the little girl hugged her tight but hugged her back anyway. Lana ran off to find her brothers again. “Did you think that would help?” she asked her dad.

“Just reminding you you have a family that loves you.” He shook his head with a sad smile. “We all love you, Pumpkin. And we just want to see you. For whatever time we have left together. Have fun with your young man. Stay safe and let me know about August.”

He hugged her one last time and nodded a goodbye to them both.

“Let’s get out of here,” Veronica said to Sirius. She gripped his hand and stomped off, wishing she had it in her to hex her stupid father. 

They had no trouble finding the portkey office and getting to Bristol. They walked the last few blocks to their new flat, admiring the building from the pavement.

“I can’t believe this is real.” Sirius bit his lip and stared at the brick building. 

Veronica worried he was sinking, thinking of his uncle, so she smiled, “Just you and me. Sounds like bliss right now.”

Sirius returned her smile and bent to kiss her. “Shall we?”

“Let’s.” Veronica laughed as Sirius pulled her to the lift. 

The flat was neat and clean, and still full of Alphard’s possessions. They dropped their bags by the door and made a quick tour. Master bedroom, spare bedroom that doubles as a study, large kitchen, sitting room, and a wide balcony looking out over the city. Nothing out of the ordinary, and yet somehow miraculous to them.

Sirius twirled Veronica and pulled her in for a kiss. “It’s us. We live here. Together.”

Veronica giggled and kissed him again. “What are we going to do first?”

“I think you mean where are we going to _do it_ first.”

Veronica’s eyes widened.

“Not like that! I want to snog you senseless. In a bed. Our bed. Because there’s no one to judge, or comment, or raise an eyebrow.”

Veronica winked and began pulling off her clothes as she headed back to the bedroom. Gloves, shoes, socks, t-shirt made a trail down the hall. She turned to face Sirius, walking backwards into the room as she dropped her bra too. Sirius followed closely, dressed only in his jeans now. His hands ran down her sides as they reached the bed and tumbled onto it.

“You are so brilliant.” He kissed along her jaw. “Perfect.” Down her neck. “I can’t believe this is real.” Squeezed her breasts. “I love you.”

She cupped his cheek and smiled, “I love you too.”

He rolled them so she could straddle his lap and wrapped his arms around her back. She sat up to tie her hair back then leaned down for another kiss.

“I love that you’re mine, Veronica.” He nuzzled into her neck. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too.”

Veronica and Sirius took their time with each other, an unusual luxury. There were no lessons to get to, no worries someone might find them, no one to laugh at swollen lips or love bites. It was just the two of them, in their own space, with all the time in the world. They traded laughing kisses and loving caresses to their heart's content.

After, they dressed and walked the neighborhood. They found a Thai shop open late and ate curry in a play park. Back in their flat, Veronica showered and they settled into bed together. Curled up against one another, Sirius shared silly memories of his uncle.

For a few days, they relished the opportunities that having no schedule could give them. They attempted to cook together, with mixed success, and took long walks together. They stayed up late playing cards and talking. Sirius showed her the motorbike Uncle Alphard had left him, and the plans he and James had worked on to make it fly. They hadn’t had a chance yet to see if their theoretical magic was correct but it was a start.

Tinkering with all sorts of machinery was a hobby Sirius had acquired in trying to get the motorbike working again. He was working on one last cleaning of several parts in preparation for charming them, while Veronica laid on the couch reading. She peeked around her book to watch him concentrate.

He looked up and caught her staring. He waggled his eyebrows with a wicked smile, “See something you like?”

“You know I do!” she laughed. “You think the charms will work?”

“I hope so. If they do, I could patent them. Or at least the process. Make a few sickles perhaps.”

She set her book on the floor and curled on her side to watch him better. “Are you worried? About money?”

“Not really. I have enough to get me going. At least through Auror training. But in case that doesn’t work out for whatever reason… “

“Why wouldn’t it work out?”

“I don’t know… I like this.” He set his piece down and picked up another to clean again. “As a hobby, you know. Fitting the pieces, getting the charms right.”

“Have you thought of maybe just a summer job? Working in a garage, fixing cars?”

Sirius bit his lip and looked down at his pieces. “You don’t think that’s silly?”

“No. Why would I?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. He set his flannel aside and crawled over to her. Resting his head on her chest he mumbled, “Getting a job… it feels like such a big thing. Just looming there.” He paused but she stayed silent, just running her fingers through his hair. “It’s a big, grown-up thing. And I don’t feel like a grown-up. I feel like a kid. A little one and - “ He sat back and scrubbed at his hair. 

Veronica sat up and pulled him up to sit with her. She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s all right, Sirius.”

“I’m afraid of being on my own. But I don’t know if I can go to the Potter’s for the summer either. I don’t want you to stay just because I’m asking, but I don’t know if I can let you go.”

“I have to go for at least a few days. See my mum, maybe pick up some of my things from her house. But I can come back. I’d love to spend the summer here with you. You don’t have to stay here alone.”

“James said he’d come in July. You can stay until then?”

“It’s just a few extra days, right? I’ll let my mum know I’ll be late coming home. You know she won’t mind.”

Sirius hugged her tight and kissed her cheek, then her lips. “My prickly pear… “

Veronica giggled as he kissed down her neck and his hand slipped under her shirt. “I thought you had work to do. That motorbike isn’t going to charm itself.”

“You are a killjoy,” he laughed as he pushed her legs off his lap so he could get up. He sat by the coffee table again and started wiping the already clean parts.

“You’ll thank me later,” she said primly, picking her book up again.

That afternoon they inquired in a few places about a job for Sirius. They finally found a garage within an easy enough commute. The mechanic smiled as they approached, wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. My name’s Sirius, like the star. This is Veronica.” She smiled and waved. “I’m home from school for the summer, and was wondering if you were hiring.”

The man pursed his lips. “A job for the summer? You got any experience working with cars?”

“Read a few things,” Sirius shrugged. “I restored a motorbike with my uncle. That’s about it.”

The man nodded and inclined his head, “Over here.” 

Sirius followed him to the back of the garage, to a table covered in tools and pieces of an engine. Veronica followed close, not letting go of Sirius’s hand.

“Can you name these things?” He pointed to a few pieces, a few tools. Sirius seemed to know well enough what they were. If not their names, then at least their function. “She your soulmate?” the man asked.

Veronica blushed at the ground. Sirius stepped in front of her, chin raised defiantly, “Yes.”

“Easy,” the man said with a smile. “What do her words say? And yours?”

Sirius scowled, “How is that any of your business?”

“Curious, is all. You can sometimes tell a thing about a person, knowing what their words say.”

Veronica squeezed Sirius’s hand and let go to turn her hand so he could see the silver words.

“Well don’t that beat all. My Janie’s say the same thing.”

“Really?” Sirius asked, gobsmacked.

“I held a door for her, she said ‘thank you,’” he flashed them his palm. “I was so shocked. Said that, and dropped the door. It smacked her hard enough to knock her over.”

Veronica covered her mouth to smother a giggle. 

“You?” he asked Sirius. He frowned at Sirius’s words. “You the leaving kind?”

“Seeing as we’re here together, I’d say no.”

“You got bollocks of steel,” the man laughed, “I’ll give you that. Why don’t we start out a few hours a day, see how it goes?”

Sirius smiled, “Absolutely.” Veronica took his hand again, smiling just as widely.

“Be here tomorrow, around ten. Dressed to get dirty. We’ll see how it goes.”

“Thank you, sir!” Sirius said, offering his hand to shake.

“I’m Steve. You’ll meet Alan tomorrow. What’d you say your name was?”

“Sirius. Like the star. Sirius Black.”

“Nice to meet you. And you - “

“Veronica,” Sirius said. 

“Veronica. Don’t say much, does she?”

“Not until she gets to know you better, then she never stops talking.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and swatted at Sirius’s arm. She inclined her head at Steve and said, “Thank you for the job. And it was nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Tomorrow. Ten sharp.”

“Yes sir, thank you!”

Sirius and Veronica went to get ice cream to celebrate. They went to bed early for no reason at all, seeing as Sirius was too excited to sleep and he didn’t need to be in to work until ten. Veronica packed him a lunch in the morning and kissed him goodbye, wishing him luck along the way.

They began to settle into a routine of work and play time, including taking Padfoot to the local play park to run. It was just starting to feel normal when James owled to say he still wanted to visit. Sirius had explained about his new job, but James didn’t mind the missed time together. Veronica spruced up the guest bed while Sirius was at work, and made arrangements to visit her mother for that week.

The next morning Sirius had off work, so Veronica took Padfoot to the local park to play. She grabbed the mail and tucked his collar in her pocket in case they needed it. Munching on her last piece of toast, she laughed at a letter from Sophia, and Padfoot came bounding over to see.

She shook her head and read over the letter again. “Sophia had a breakthrough with her potions. She was climbing the walls during the full moon and had to admit to her healers that her soulmate was a werewolf. Turns out spending time with a werewolf mate can change your physiology. Weird, right? Something about making your scent easier to discern. Anyway, they found a new potion for her nerves that accounts for the change, and now she says she’s doing loads better! Calmer, but she can still concentrate and doesn’t feel all weird and achy like before. Isn’t that good news?”

Padfoot barked and turned in a circle.

“You look ridiculous. Also, Melody wrote and said she’s having a lovely time with Nadia and Amir. She’s staying with his family for a week, and what do you know, she’s rooming with Nadia. Says she’s happier than she can ever remember being and kissing a girl isn’t as weird as she thought it would be. I’m sure I’ll be hearing more about that when we’re at school.”

Padfoot barked again and whined. 

“No, I won’t be sharing the details with you, pervert.”

Padfoot growled at her, making her laugh.

“Perhaps you could save your questions for the house.”

He barked again and ran off to chase a butterfly. Veronica finished her toast and laughed at his antics, until he rolled in a puddle and got his fur all wet.

“Padfoot! You are being a naughty boy! I’m not giving you a bath!” Veronica shook her head and smiled at an older woman that sat down next to her on the bench. 

The tiny dog in the woman’s lap yipped as Padfoot came back. Padfoot rested his head in Veronica’s lap.

“That’s a rather large dog to have off a leash,” the woman sniffed.

Veronica laughed, “Oh there’s no need to worry, he’s very well trained.” Gingerly she pat Padfoot’s head, avoiding the worst of the mud.

“That’s what all people say, right up until their dog attacks someone.”

Veronica’s smile fell, “Padfoot isn’t going to bite or attack anyone. He’s very intelligent.”

“So you say. What breed is he?” she asked with a sour face. “Looks to be a mix.”

“I don’t know, I never thought to ask.”

The woman finally relaxed her pinched look as she smiled at her dog, “Snowball here is a maltese. His pedigree goes back generations. He’s been very well cared for, haven’t you darling?” She crooned at her dog, who responded by licking her face.

Veronica turned horrified eyes on Padfoot. “If you lick my face, I swear you will be neutered by the end of the day.” Padfoot barked and growled at her then laid his head back in her lap.

“You shouldn’t yell at him like that,” the woman said, frown lines back in place. “Dogs can pick up on such animosity.”

“Oh he’s plenty spoiled. Aren’t you Padfoot?” He sat back on his haunches and quirked his head to the side. He lifted a paw to put on her lap but she squealed and pulled her legs away. “You’re muddy. You’re going to get me dirty!” 

The woman shook her head at Veronica, “Why would you get a dog if you aren’t going to be nicer to him?”

Veronica laughed, “I didn’t _get_ a dog, he was sort of thrust on me. Came with the boyfriend and he’s worth keeping. Dog or no dog.”

Padfoot barked his odd laugh, which apparently scared Snowball. The little dog yipped back at him and tried to squirm away from his owner. The woman sniffed her displeasure and Veronica controlled the impulse to roll her eyes.

“Padfoot, I think it’s time to go home.”

Padfoot barked and ran a circle around the bench before trotting off towards their flat.

“Have a good day!” Veronica said in goodbye.

The other woman nodded stiffly and finally let her little dog down to run. Veronica took pleasure in the sight of the little mutt running straight for the puddle Padfoot had abandoned. Good. Maybe he’d get his owner all dirty.

Outside their flat, Veronica cleaned Padfoot with her wand so they could go inside and Sirius could change. “That woman… honestly, how rude. I wish you could bite people like that.”

Sirius changed back into himself inside the door. “You handled it beautifully, my brave girl.” He kissed her cheek, then started stripping out of his wet clothes on his way to the bathroom. “Wanna come watch me shower?”

“Not really,” Veronica called to him, “but thanks for the offer!” She looked over her last letter, from her mother, and the arrangements she’d made for Veronica’s trip home.

After his shower, Sirius joined Veronica on the sofa. They cuddled together quietly for several minutes before Veronica finally said, “I’m going to miss you. And this.”

“I’m going to miss you more,” he said with a kiss to her head. “But it’s only six and a half more weeks until we’re back at school.”

“That might almost be worse. Having all this freedom has gone to my head. Not sure how I’ll handle dorm life, and going back to sneaking around with you.”

“We’ll survive it. And then there’s no one to stop us,” he said with a grin, pulling her in for a sweet kiss.


End file.
